


"I want you"

by sanzensekai



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: You are at a convention with your best friend Rich and his other half Rob. On Saturday morning Rich didnt show up punctually to set thing up on stage so you go and search for your best friend. You ran into his room just as he got out of the shower.





	"I want you"

Hey, its been a while since I uploaded something but I'm back. So I kinda got bored in school and started writing this there and I think I havent written Rich smut in a while so here you go. Kudos/Comments are very appreciated<3

Word Count: 1957

It was nearly 8 a.m. and everyone was setting up the things on stage but for some reason Richard was missing.

“Hey Rob, shouldn’t Rich already be here?” I asked the other half of my best friend who was just setting down his guitar. I was sitting on the edge of the stage looking up to Rob. He shortly stopped his work and looked at me with raising an eyebrow.

“He actually should maybe he didn’t hear his alarm or he’s getting breakfast.” Rob told me on which I nodded and jumped down from the stage.

“I’m going to look for him. See you guys later.” I told them shortly waving before I left to search for Rich.

First, I went to the Dining Room in where they had breakfast. Since there were a lot of people I had to look for a few minutes but he wasn’t there so I made my way to the lifts to go to his room.

It took a few minutes until I got to his room, since his room was at the end of the floor. Arriving at his room I knocked at the door and waited a few seconds. Since he didn’t open I fished the second keycard Richard gave me for his room out of my pants and opened the door. Just as I got into the room, Richard walked out of the bathroom, hair wet and nothing but a towel around his hips.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t…I uh…I should go.” I stumbled over my own words. Seeing him like this got me all flustered and made me want to leave the room as soon as possible. I turned around making my way to the door.

He laughed behind me and stopped me as soon as I grabbed after the doorknob. With his hand, he held the door closed so I couldn’t open it.

“Why so fast Y/N?” He whispered way to close to my ear which almost made me jump. I turned around directly looking into his amber eyes, he looked amused a little cheeky smile on his face. Amused about my current state of nervousness but he didn’t say anything and just stared at me which didn’t make anything better. He reduced the space between the two of us until our noses were only a few inches apart. My heart started beating faster as he pressed his hips against mine. Through the thin firm of his towel and the thin firm of my hot pants I could feel his member pressing against my center and I could feel my body filling with anticipation. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea or moment for what he had in mind right now. The other were waiting for us.

“The others are waiting for us. We shouldn’t…” But he didn’t let me finish my sentence instead he pressed his lips on mine making sure he didn’t crush his nose into my face. He kissed me with so much passion that I forgot how to breath.

“Fuck that. I’ve been crushing on you for good 3 Months now. I can’t and don’t want to wait anymore, I want you.” He whispered against my lips slightly changing his position which caused that the towel around his hips fell down to his ankles. Out of curiosity I looked down and what I saw there surprised me. He was big, bigger than I expected from someone his size.

I let out a light “Holy shit” which made him giggle.

“Hey eyes up here, sweetheart.” He whispered placing his finger under my chin to push my head back to meet his eyes.

“Sorry I didn’t…I didn’t expect that you know.” I laughed a bit.

“I heard that a lot.” He leaned down to me, his lips meeting mine and kissing me softly while he placed one hand on my hips and his other on my neck. I placed mine on his arms, kissing him back the same way until his kisses got more willingly. Trailing his tongue over my lips he asked for entrance. I let out a soft moan allowing him to push his tongue into my mouth, discovering it and challenging mine to a fight while his hand on my hips found its way under my shirt softly kneading and stroking my skin causing every inch of my body to react with goosebumps.

“Your skin is so soft, I want to kiss every inch of it and leaving soft marks there.” The man in front of me whispered against my lips while he started placing soft kisses over my check down to my neck. “You’re way to overdressed.” His lips found this sweet little spot under my ear and started sucking on it earning a loud moan from me. Without hesitating any longer, I grabbed between our bodies wrapping my hand around his member, starting to knead it slowly while I teased the tip of his cock with my thumb. I could feel him getting hard under the touch of my fingers causing him to moan out loud and his breath getting a bit faster.

“Y/N” He whispered and it sounded like a prayer from his lips. “You’re so beautiful.” Grabbing the hem of my shirt he pulled it over my head, throwing it somewhere across the room shortly followed by my BH. Lips back on my neck again he started placing a trail of wet kisses and bites down to my collarbone, sucking a soft mark into the skin there before he kept kissing a path down to my boobs. He took one of my nipples into his mouth, sucking on it and teasing it with his teeth. My body immediately reacted causing it to harden within a few seconds.

“Rich” I moaned as I could feel how wet I already was. I wanted him. I needed him. He eased his lips from my boobs placing wet kisses over my sternum down to my lower tummy, kissing and biting my already sensitive skin. Opening my hot pants, he hooked his fingers into them and pulled them down including my panties.

“I’ve been waiting so long for this.” Rich whispered looking up to me, pure desire flickering up in his amber eyes. I stepped out of my pants and kicked them away. Rich grabbed my thighs kneeling down in front of me, spreading my legs far enough so he could dive between them. He started placing kisses all over my thighs, soft kisses followed by his tongue and then his teeth, leaving a mark where nobody could see it making me moan again. As he reached my center with his tongue he licked a broad stripe through causing me to grip onto his still wet hair. He softly flicked his tongue against my clit making me push my hips closer to his face. “I’m going to write my name into you.” He mumbled against my center.

“Your Name?” I asked looking down at him. A huge grin appeared on his face as he looked up to me.

“Yes, but not Rich. The full version of it.” He took on of my legs and wrapped it around his neck to get better access to my center. Not a second later he started painting his name with his tongue between my folds. He licked a broad stripe for the first later then a semi-arc followed by a horizontal-line and the second later of his name. Shit he was honestly serious about this, I wouldn’t survive this. I wanted to grind my hips down on his face but he kept me steady with his hands on my hips so I wouldn’t move that much.

With each move of his talented tongue I could feel my orgasm coming closer, the next letter would probably send me over the edge. My breath got faster the closer I got and my body was already covered in a thin layer of sweat.

“Rich…I’m gonna…cum” I moaned gripping tight onto his hair but he didn’t listen. He drew the fourth letter of his name, teasingly slow before he softly sucked on my clit then starting the next letter. Halfway through it I couldn’t hold back anymore, throwing my head back I moaned out his name as my orgasm hit me.

“We’re gonna repeat that sometime soon but now I want to fuck you.” He said looking up to me, his lips glistening from my arousal he placed my leg that was wrapped around his neck back on the floor before he got up just to pick me up and walk over to the bed with. Placing me on his bed he straddled my legs and crawled between them directly getting in line with my entrance while he placed his lips on mine kissing me hardly but still careful not to crush his nose into my face. He slowly pushed himself into me inch for inch until he fully filled me out. It took a moment until I got used to his size inside of me.

“Jesus, fuck you’re so tight sweetie.” He groaned against my lips as he started circling his hips, pulling out and pushing back in first slow making sure I was fully used to his size before his thrusts got faster. I placed my hands on his shoulders slightly digging my nails into it as his hips snapped back against mine but this time harder than before. “You feel so fucking good around me.” He whispered, his lips finding my neck again sucking a deep red mark into it easing a loud moan from me.

After a few minutes, hot air and loud moans filled the whole room, our bodies moving in a perfect rhythm covered in a thick layer of sweat. The man above me changed his position finding the exact right to spot to make me scream out his name. He grabbed my hips with one hand, digging his nails into my soft skin leaving deep marks there while he kept circling his hips in a fast and steady pace. I could feel a new orgasm building up inside of me.

“Rich…faster” I moaned pushing my hips further to him so I could feel him deeper inside of me. The faster his thrusts got the choppier got his breath which told me that he was close too.

“Cum for me, Baby.” Rich whispered leaning his sweaty forehead against mine, circling his hips one more time pulling out and pushing back in he sent me over the edge causing me to scratch over his back leaving a few red marks there. He followed me a few seconds later, spilling all of his load inside of me riding both of us through our orgasms before he heavily breathing broke down on top of me.

“That was good.” He whispered after we both calmed down from our high.

“Very good.” I agreed with him. He softly kissed me as he pulled out of me the rest of his load dripping on the sheets. “We should go down.” I added then.

“It’s fine, Rob knows how I’m feeling for you so he should understand.” He whispered as he rolled next to me pulling me into his arms. Kissing the back of my head he buried his face in my neck. “So, are we together now?” He asked me then and I could hear how unsure he was about this.

“Yes, I hope so.” I smiled, taking his hand and lacing our fingers together.

“I’m glad. I like you a lot.” Rich said placing another kiss on the back of my head. He was so sweet and I really liked this about him.

“I like you too.” I whispered happily, feeling safe with his arms wrapped around me.


End file.
